


A Thousand Hypotheses

by WindMeister8



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Death, F/M, Letters, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7304506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindMeister8/pseuds/WindMeister8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of the thousand roads that my mind has constructed, none of them leads to you. But as long as I have you in my heart, there's nothing down those roads that I can't get through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Hypotheses

_To my dear (F/N),_

_Words fail me at a time like this, even when words are all I have left to give to you. It's this kind of incompetency that drives me against the wall, but then you already knew... You knew my insecurities, my flaws, my fears. Those snippets of small banter we had made me feel like we knew each other for years._

_With you, my dreams became real.  
With you, my resolve is as strong as steel._

_So please believe me when I say that I've thought through a thousand situations. Please believe me when I say that this is our only salvation. Put your faith in me as you always do. Then I'll have the courage to go through._

_Even if I turn to naught but ash, know that I went with a smile on my face.And that the last thing I saw in this world would be you and me in that special place. Don't mourn me for too long, I don't want to see you grieve. You still have a long life to live and much to achieve._

_And remember that I'll always be with you at every step.  
And that I'll always love you, in this life and the next. _

_Yours forever, Armin._


End file.
